


come back to bed

by LtMooMoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, lmao f, this is what happens when you hurt bapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtMooMoo/pseuds/LtMooMoo
Summary: :)





	come back to bed

Day 62

Atsushi woke up alone. It’s been weeks since he last saw his face in the mornings. He missed him.

Atsushi got up and looked at the clock. 8 AM sharp. He was never really one to sleep too much anyways.

The day went like normal. He ate breakfast by himself, went out for a bit, talked to some of his classmates and went back to his dorm. When he got there, he saw a familiar face (or I guess he should say head as he was facing away from him) in the kitchen.

“Babe!” He ran up to him and hugged him from behind. “Where’ve you been all day?” After all, this was the first time he’d seen him this entire day. The other boy shrugged him off of his back.

“Oh I’ve been busy. Y’know.” He replied distantly. It seemed like he wasn’t paying attention, like he was focused on something else. Atsushi scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What’s wrong? You seem distracted.”

For the first time all day, his lover looked him in the eye. “Nothing. I’m just tired.”

Atsushi left it alone. He wouldn’t like it if he snooped in on his business. He was just like that.

“Okay.. Well, do you want take-out or..?” He asked.

“Oh I already ate earlier. Sorry, I forgot to text you.”

“Oh.” Atsushi looked at his feet awkwardly. Was something wrong? They always ate dinner together, even if they barely saw each other throughout the day. Did.. Did Atsushi do something wrong? He just wanted to be a good boyfriend. Was he.. Was he upset at him?

“Anyways, I’m going to go to bed now, I’ve got plans tomorrow so I’ve gotta sleep early.” He waved him off and walked into their room. Atsushi sighed. It’ll get better soon.. Won’t it? Maybe this was just a rough patch.. Things will get better, right? ...But..

Maybe that was just what he wanted to believe.

Day 70

Atsushi woke up alone. He was always alone in the mornings now… He really missed him. He missed his smiling face in the morning, he missed his hugs, his touch, he missed him. They rarely even shook hands anymore.

But.. He was just busy.. Right? So why.. Why was it that everytime Atsushi checked the school group chat he was talking to those other kids in the other classes? Why wasn’t he talking to him? Why wasn’t he at home? Why didn’t he ever talk with him anymore?

Was he just.. Was this just nothing to him anymore? Did he mean nothing to him? Atsushi looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. Just about. He sighed. By every day he seemed to be getting up earlier and earlier.

He got up. The day was like normal, he stayed at home and occasionally went out to play a bit of pool before coming back. He rarely saw anyone anymore. The only company he had was himself and his billiards. How pathetic.

When he heard the lock on the door jiggling he jolted from up the couch. He was home. He ran to greet him but the moment the door swung open he collapsed onto him.

“W-Woah, Love! Are you okay?? Careful there!” He steadied him and lead him to his room. 

“Mmmm I d-drank-“ He hiccuped, “too mmuch..” He looked as if he had been crying. But that would make sense, he always cried when he was drunk. But.. Why was he out drinking without him? No.. He was probably just- just- He was just.. Hanging out with some friends is all.. Right..? 

“Shhh, I’ll get you some water, hang in there.” He walked to the kitchen and filled up a glass. Was he really just.. No. No he shouldn’t- He shouldn’t think about things like that. He was his boyfriend, and Atsushi was his. He should be able to trust him.. Shouldn't he?

He shook off the thought and walked back to his room.

“Here. Drink some water, you’ll feel better in the morning, I’ll get you some aspirin in a second.” After he had gotten him the medicine he slipped into bed with him. He looked tired. 

“Y-Y’know y’re really sw-weet darlin.” He managed to sputter out. It was the first thing he’d said to him that was loving in well.. He didn’t even know anymore.

“Shhhhh, close your eyes, honey, it’s better if you get some rest.” He tried to convince him. The other boy smiled largely. He hadn’t smiled at him in so long, he’d almost forgotten what it had looked like.

“Mmmm.. I lo-“ he hiccupped again, “-ve you ‘sumi.” He snuggled further into his neck and fell asleep right after he had said that.

Atsushi didn’t.

Day 81

Atsushi woke up to the sound of the lock jiggling. He sat upright and walked towards the sound. 

“Wait.”

The red haired boy turned around. “Hm?”

“I..” He paused. “Where are you going?”

“My lab.”

Atsushi gritted his teeth. He knew that was a lie. He saw those texts. He..

“Why?”

“To practice my talent? Duh. What’s gotten into you lately? You’re a lot more pushier.”

“..You’re not going to your lab.” He said quietly.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re not going to your lab. I know you’re lying you know.. You don’t.. You don't have to lie straight to my face.” He looked away. His piercing blue eyes were too much for him right now. Everything was just too much for him.

“...I’m sick of this, you know that right?”

“You..”

“You told me not to lie, so I’m telling you the truth.” He walked closer to him. “I’m fucking sick of all of this. You’re awfully boring, you know that right? I’m sick of you.” He spat. He prepared to punch him but when Atsushi hadn’t flinched he hesitantly lowered it.

Atsushi finally looked up at him. He was just barely holding in his tears.

“I love you, Haruki.”

Haruki didn’t reply. He turned around to leave but just before the door closed, he muttered something.

“I loved you too, Atsushi.”


End file.
